finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nicho929
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The 'Death by Caffeine' Cafe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Crayak (Talk) 02:49, November 13, 2010 McKinley Mall We already had a page about the "McKinley Mall" that you created, and I've moved all the contents on "McKinley Mall" page to the original page. And lastly, just telling you that the mall is called "Springfield Centre Mall", instead of "McKinley Mall". If you want to know where the name came from, you can go and visit the talk page of "Springfield Centre Mall". Thank youSroczynski 01:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * I can't change the title of your page to the new title, since I've said that on above comment, the "Springfield Centre Mall" page was already here when you created the "McKinley Mall" page. So, I can only moved all the stuff from "McKinley Mall" page to "Springfield Centre Mall". Moreover, only admin can delete pages. Sroczynski 01:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *We can't delete any page, since I'm an admin of the "Chinese version Final Destination wiki", so I'm pretty sure only admins can delete pages. I've already left a comment on one of the admin's talk page, I hope he will see that soon, and delete the page. Before that, nothing we can do. Sroczynski 02:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Carter Horton I don't think Carter wanted to suicide when he drove the car to the track, he just wanted to get out in the last minutes, and proofed to the others that the one who control his life was himself, and not Death or Alex. But he could't get out since Death had planned to killed him off when the train crushed his car with him inside, then Alex saved him.Sroczynski 14:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *I think you're right, and I remembered Carton did say something like he and Terry would got back together. I'll watch more carefully next time. Thanks for your remind. Sroczynski 15:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) i know but even though Tim is like that maybe we should not put any addition or something related to you know being forbidden.Berbah 15:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) and put your signiture on the side. Timothy to Tim do you know how to move The page to Tim Carpenter right???Berbah 15:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) no i'm not the one who change that names because when i register here it;s already in there so that all thank you very muchBerbah 15:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) My Blog About Rory can you comment on my blog i will appreciated...thanks :)Berbah 16:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Death by Caffine NO, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY WRONG. You can see the unreleased deleted scene on the trailer, and that cafe was far more darker than Death by Caffeine. Furthermore, the cafe that in the picture looks nothing like Death by Caffeine. Death by Caffeine is smaller, and the cafe in the picture is more bigger. You can see that a lot of people at there, but I don't think Death by Caffeine such a small place can contain so much people. In addition, the cafe in the picture look nothing like a cafe, it looks like a bar or something else. The main characters weren't drinking any coffee or milk at there, they were having alcohol and red bull. So, it's ABSOLUTELY NOT Death by Caffein. And lastly, please sign your name after leaving comment. Sroczynski 06:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) * I'm sorry about that, I think I'm a little bit over energetic. I will clam down, I'm really sorry about that, please forgive me. But looks like we are not talking about the same thing. The photo I removed from the page is this. It's obviously that the one in the photo is indeed a bar. You said that you don't recall them drinking red bull, but if you looks more carefully then you will see the main characters are drinking red bull and beer. I know cafe sells red bull, but they don't sell beer, right? Beside this, I don't see anything that can proof it is a cafe. A cafe is a quiet place, so it won't be such crowded and too many people standing. Even if the cafe can pick up at different times, it won't crowded like that. Simply say, it won't happen in any cafe, it will just happen in a bar. In addition, it was dark in the cafe because it was night doesn't mean anything. If you see the scene in the movie that take place in the cafe at night, then you'll see that it's as bright as in daytime. Lastly, I said this a million times, the photo is from an unreleased deleted scene that only featured on the trailer. Whatever it's the same cafe or not(but I think it obviously not the same), the photo shouldn't be on the page. Sroczynski 14:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) * I'm glad that we solve this problem. :) Sroczynski 01:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) About My Blog can u comment on my blog about record holders of the final destination franchise i would be happy if your gonna comment. please and thank youBerbah 02:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) It is you It is you who messed up and deleted the infobox so i put it back and use history and edit 15Browning 05:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *it's simple just go to history and find the previous edit click on it and click edit then publish15Browning 05:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you should put that on the FAQ Page because it's a theory and Please put your Signiture before you leave a message on talk page. Berbah 16:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Your mean thats disrespectful to others try to be nice and calm. Berbah 16:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) And i forgot you beginning to sound like Lilly Cannibal. who accused me for wrong grammars even though i'm not the one who edited those pages, so don't be mean or else. Berbah 16:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Look whose talkin' prefer to put that on the FAQ page Nicho929 because it's not good to put a controversy on a character page maybe just it in the trivia or as what i said put it in the FAQ page and you are not listening i already put my explanation a minute ago on your talk page Berbah 17:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) For me it's not a controversy it's a Trivia so i put in in the Trivia because it is the fact. Berbah 01:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC)